Pradow
by the-solarsystem
Summary: Prune lever i distrikt 7 tillsammans med sin far och lillebror. Prunes mor och yngre syster dog i en husbrand när hon var mindre, och den hemska händelsen ger fortfarande Prune mardrömmar. Prune möter en kille, Shadow. Är alla så ärliga som de verkar? Snart börjar spelen. Två ungdomar kommer bli dragna från distrikt 7. 23 ungdomar kommer dö, en kommer överleva. Vem blir segraren?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n; Hejsan! ;D**

**Detta är en fanfic som jag har skrivit och tänkte dela med mig av här, yes, kind of obviosly. Anyway, jag kommer publicera ett kapitel varje tisdag och ett varje torsdag. Totalt har jag skrivit 16 kap, och den är alltså färdigskriven. So, enjoy! ^^**

**Och, nej, jag är inte President Snow (eller Susanne Collins), jag äger inte Hungerspelen.**

* * *

Alla hus i Distrikt 7 är gjorda av trä. Det är dem för att det är det distriktet där det finns som mest träd. Vi tillverkar trämöbler här, papper, ja allt som har med trä att göra.

Men om någon en sen höst kväll hade tänt en stor brasa för att hålla mörkret borta är det plötsligt inte lika med bra med trähus, särskilt inte om det råkar ligga en bunt halvdruckna spritflaskor på trasmattan framför eldstaden. Då förvandlas plötsligt hela huset till en enda stor brasa och det enda som återstår är en sotig fläck där huset en gång stått.

Jag stirrade på det stora trädet som rest sig ur askan. Ett plommon träd. Mors favorit träd. Det är därför jag heter Prune, som är ett ord för just plommon på ett gammalt språk som ingen varken längre använder eller känner till.

Det var första gången jag gick hit sedan branden, och precis som jag misstänkt fylldes jag av nostalgi. Det blev för mycket för mig. Jag sjönk ner intill trädet med händerna framför ansiktet och lät tårarna rinna nerför mina kinder likt vattenfall.

Oliver, min lillebror, gick hit varenda dag. Jag förstod inte hur han står ut med det. Men han var så liten när allting hände. Bara sex år. Han mindes förstås inte lika tydligt hur snabbt elden spred sig. Hur snabbt man insåg att man aldrig skulle ta sig levande därifrån. Ändå lyckades vi. Jag och Oliver befann oss på övervåningen när vi hörde mors och Ilanas skrik. Sen såg vi elden som redan slickade trappan till undervåningen. Jag var tio år, och jag mindes allt som om det hände igår. Hur jag slängde upp fönstret och hur vi hoppade. Jag och Oliver. Vi landade mjukt i den stora lövhögen som vi hjälpt far att räfsa ihop tidigare på dagen. Vi överlevde. Så gjorde även vår far. Men varken mor eller Ilana, min syster, bara ett år yngre än mig, gjorde det.  
Idag var det fem år sen, precis. Tänk att jag inte hade kommit hit på fem år. Fem långa år hade gått. Far drack inte lika mycket nu. Dels för att det var hans spritflaskor som fått elden att bryta lös, men samtidigt var han tvungen att dricka för att kunna handla med sina skuldkänslor.

"Får man ta ett plommon?"

Jag ryckte till vid den plötsliga rösten. Med suddiga ögon tittade jag upp för att se vems röst det var. En kille stod framför mig, eller framför trädet rättare sagt. Han lutade sig nonchalant mot stammen med händerna i ett par slitna jeans. Hans ansikte ramades in av en lockig, svart hårman. Med tanke på hur otroligt stor han var såg han ut att kunna vara runt sjutton år.

Generat torkade jag min snörvlande näsa mot tröjärmen och reste mig på ostadiga ben. "Nej", sa jag bestämt. "Det får du inte."

"Varför inte?" började killen fråga men jag vände mig om och gick, men han lät mig inte vara så lätt. "Vad heter du?"

Jag ignorerade honom. "Prune", stönade jag tillslut, efter att han upprepat frågan tre gånger, lika retsamt varje gång. "Prune Wright."

"Trevligt att träffas Prune Wright. Jag heter Shadow. Shadow Alexander", sa killen och gjorde en imitering av en bugning.

Jag rynkade pannan. "Vad är vad? Shadow låter inte precis som ett förnamn."

"Det är mitt förnamn", svarade han, en aning irriterad lät det som.

Namnet lät vagt bekant och tillslut slog det mig varifrån jag kände igen honom. Son till Albelena Alexander, en kvinna högt uppsatt i regimen, ogillad, men respekterad, av alla i distriktet. Typiskt henne att döpa sin son till Shadow. Det var många tjejer som tyckte om Shadow, trots hans familj. Men det var väl inte så konstigt egentligen. Shadow var faktiskt riktigt snygg. Fast jag hade faktiskt för mig att han var singel. Jag hade nog aldrig hört ett bra rykte om honom. Han var även redaktör i skolans tidning, om jag inte mindes fel. Ja, så var det. När jag var mindre drömde jag om att få skriva i tidningen. Jag satt ofta under ett träd i skogen med ett block och skrev. Dikter, texter. Men det var innan branden. Sedan dess hade jag knappt skrivit en rad mer än i skolan. Jag saknade det nästan, nu när jag tänkte tillbaka på det. Men, nej. Att skriva tillhörde mitt gamla liv. I det livet existerade endast fred. Och det var långt ifrån vad som existerade i livet idag.

"Så, bor du här?"

Jag vände mig om och stod än en gång öga mot öga med Shadow. Jag hade inte märkt att han fortfarande följt efter mig, och nu hade jag gått hela vägen hem till mitt hus. Mitt nya hus. Huset som vi tilldelats efter branden. "Ja, jag bor här", sa jag kort och klev uppför trappan till verandan och öppnade dörren till hallen.

"Så, ses vi igen?" frågade killen och jag gav till ett skratt.

Man kunde inte precis säga att vi hade 'setts' någon längre tid, och för mig hade det bara inneburit att han följt efter och irriterat mig. "Knappast", svarade jag och slog igen dörren bakom mig.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n; Kap 2! Publicerar även denna på kära Mugglarportalen, if u wanted to now. Uhm, jag är på kap 5 på Mugglis och ligger (obviosly) efter här. Därför tror jag att jag tänker publicera ett kap varje dag tills jag är ifatt, sen kommer varje kap på måndagar och torsdagar. Sounds good? **

* * *

"Prune!" skrek Oliver från undervåningen och jag slog irriterat upp ögonen.

"Vad vill du?!" skrek jag tillbaka. Jag slängde en blick på klockan som stod på mitt lilla nattduksbord. En gång i tiden, innan min far började dricka, hade han jobbat som urmakare, och en mycket skicklig sådan. Far var omtyckt i distriktet och det hade även mor varit. Och det var tack vare det och fars goda jobb som gjorde att vi tilldelats ett sådant fint hus efter branden. Huset var visserligen mycket litet, med två rum på övervåningen, ett där jag och Oliver sov och ett där far sov, och tre rum på undervåningen, men jämförde man med andra hus längre ner på gatan var vårt hus riktigt fint.  
Det var lördag, vilket betydde ledig dag, och klockan var inte mer än sju! Jag förstod inte för mitt liv vad det var som Oliver fann så viktigt. Han som alltid steg upp lika tidigt brydde sig inte om ifall det var ledigt eller inte, men han brukade faktiskt låta mig sova!

"Oliver!" ropade jag igen. "Vad vill du?" Jag betonade varenda ord och väntade otåligt på svar.

"Du har besök!" ropade han upp. "Skynda dig nu, Prune!"

"Av vem då?" ville jag skrika, men det var väl lika bra att se efter själv. När jag stapplade fram till garderoben drog jag ut ett par jeans och en blå t-shirt utan att riktigt bry mig om vad jag tog på mig. För att dölja min hemska morgonlook satte jag snabbt upp mitt röda hår i en slarvig hästsvans.

"Kommer!" ropade jag och dundrade ner för trappan och stannade förvånat på sista trappsteget.

Oliver stod och pratade med Shadow Alexander i hallen. "Vad vill du?" frågade jag vaksamt.  
Oliver och Shadow tittade upp från sin konversation som om dem först nu märkt att jag stod där, trots mitt dundrande i trappan. "God morgon", flinade Shadow och jag gav honom en mördande blick.

"Vad vill du?" upprepade jag.

"Tänkte fråga och du ville hänga med på en promenad", sa Shadow och avfyrade ett bländande leende.

"Varför skulle jag?" sa jag och skulle just vända mig om och gå när min lillebror tog till orda.

"Kom igen, Prune. Go for it!"

"Oliver…" Jag gav honom en varnande blick och kände hur mina kinder blossade.

"Ska du göra något annat idag?" frågade Shadow.

"Nej, det ska hon inte. Så, gå nu." Oliver gav mig en knuff i ryggen så jag nästan snubblade in i Shadow som flinandes öppnade dörren och jag följde motvilligt efter honom.

Jag gick bredvid honom på stengången från vårt hus och kvävde en gäspning.

"Trött?" flinade Shadow.

Jag svarade inte utan gick bara med tysta steg bredvid honom när han svängde in i skogspartiet bakom vårt hus. Av Panems tolv distrikt var distrikt sju varken det sjabbigaste eller finaste distriktet, men vi hade åtminstonde någorlunda frihet. Fredsväktarna, de som höll ordning i distrikten och Huvudstaden, vandrande omkring på gatorna ibland och längre in i skogen höjde sig ett högt elledande stängsel. "Vart ska vi?"

"Det ligger en jättefin glänta inte långt här ifrån", svarade Shadow och jag höjde ögonbrynen. Jag fattade fortfarande inte vad den här dumma promenaden gick ut på.

Vi förblev tysta och jag brydde mig inte om att försöka bryta tystnaden. Mina tankar hade snavat in i en mörk, tom skog där jag gick totalt ensam med en främmande pojke som var så mycket större än mig.

Fast skogen vi promenerade i nu var såklart inte särskilt mörk. Den var rentav av vacker nu när den tidiga morgonsolen lyste in genom taket av grenar som sträckte sig mot himlen.

"Så, du gillar inte plommon?" frågade Shadow och bröt tillslut tystnaden.

Jag rynkade pannan och såg oförstående på honom. "Vad är det för någon fråga?"

"Eller vill du bara inte att andra ska äta upp alla plommon?"

"Jaha." Han snackade om igår. Han hade frågat om han fick ta ett plommon och jag hade bestämt sagt nej. "Um, nej. Jag äter aldrig plommon", svarade jag undvikande.

"Men du gillar dem?"

"Plommon var min mors favorit träd", svarade jag tyst.

"'Var'?"

"Hon är död."

"Åh, förlåt, Prune. Det var inte meningen…"

"Det är lugnt", svarade jag och viftade med handen som för att visa att det var glömt.

"Min far är död", sa Shadow efter ett tag och jag såg upp på honom. Jag hade aldrig hört något om hans far men det hade aldrig slagit mig att han inte levde. "Han jobbade på sågverket, och en dag när de skulle fälla träd gick någonting fel. Ett stort träd föll åt fel håll och far hamnade under det", berättade Shadow. "Jag var åtta år när det hände."

"För fem år sen började vårt hus brinna", började jag och fick plötsligt väldans lust att berätta allt för Shadow som jag knappt kunnat berätta för mig själv de senaste åren. "Det var så hemskt", viskade jag och kände hur tårarna brände bakom ögonlocken. "Jag har varit livrädd för eld enda sedan dess", erkände jag. "Elden spred sig så snabbt…"

"Du behöver inte berätta om du inte vill, Prune", sa Shadow men la en lugnande arm runt min axel.

"Varken min mor eller lillasyster överlevde", fortsatte jag, fortfarande viskande. "Igår var det exakt fem år sedan. Jag saknar dem." Jag kunde inte hålla tillbaka tårarna den här gången, men det brydde jag mig inte om.

"Jag förstår hur det känns", mumlade Shadow.

Och när jag stod där med Shadows arm runt mina axlar och tårarna rann nerför mina kinder kände jag ett sånt starkt samband med honom, och för första gången på länge kände jag mig trygg.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n; well, här är nästa kap! ^^ **

* * *

"Vart ska du, Prunie?" ropade far när jag skuttade nerför trappan. Han gned sig i pannan och såg upp på mig men verkade inte riktigt kunna fokusera blicken.

"Jag ska till marknaden", log jag.

"Värst vad du ser glad ut", muttrade han. "Kom hem innan lunch!"

"Jadå", lovade jag och sträckte mig efter dörrhandtaget men Oliver stoppade mig.

"Vart ska du?"

Jag suckade. Värst vad alla var intresserade av att veta vad jag skulle göra idag, då. "Jag ska gå till marknaden. Marknadsdag idag, kommer du ihåg?"

"Äsh, du ska säkert träffa din pojkvän", sa Oliver retsamt och jag slog löst till honom i bakhuvudet men lät honom inte förstöra mitt goda humör.

Väl på torget myllrade det av folk. Det var söndag, alltså marknad. Folk stod bakom sina olika stånd och sålde allt från getter till träflöjter och tyger.

"Hej, Prune!"

"God morgon, mrs Alston", hälsade jag artigt. Den gamla kvinnan var en gammal vän till mor och far och bodde längre bort i distriktet.

"Hur är det med Alain?" frågade kvinnan och rättade till tygväskan hon bar över sina magra axlar.

"Jag tror far är på bättringsvägen", svarade jag. "Visst, han dricker fortfarande. Men jag tror jag har lyckats tömma hans förråd till hälften i alla fall."

"Så bra. Hälsa Alain och Oliver från mig, och ta hand om dig!" sa hon vänligt innan hon fortsatte fram till ståndet hon köat till.

Jag fortsatte genom folkmassan och sökte med blicken efter Shadow. Vi hade sagt att vi skulle ses här idag, men dumt nog inte var på torget. Shadow var det enda jag hade kunde tänka på sedan vår promenad igår. Det var skönt att ha någon att prata med. Och jag förstod varför ingen tjej i skolan i slutändan verkade bry sig om hans familj. Shadow var inte alls som dem i regimen!

När jag såg mig omkring fick jag syn på en mörk, lockig hårman en bit bort så jag gick sakta närmare och kunde snart urskilja en dialog.

"Så det funkar?"

"Tro mig, idag kommer det funka!" Det var Shadows röst. "Och snart är dina pengar mina."

"Hej", sa jag tveksamt när jag var framme vid Shadow och killen som han pratat med ursäktade sig fort och gick därifrån.

"Hej, Prune", sa Shadow och blev plötsligt mycket upptagen med en sten som låg vid hans fötter.

"Vad var det ni pratade om?" frågade jag, nästan vaksamt nu när Shadow gett mig denna reaktionen.

"Äh, ingenting", svarade Shadow och såg mig äntligen i ögonen. "Jag och Hunter har slått vad om en artikel om skolans mat som jag ska publicera i tidningen", berättade Shadow flinandes. "Hunter tror inte att jag ens kommer få publicera den, men det tror jag. Så jag ska skicka in den idag", sa han enkelt.

"Om skolans mat", skrattade jag log stort.

"Så, vad hade du tänkt dig idag?" frågade Shadow med samma stora leende som jag och vi började strosa fram genom stånden.

"Jag vet inte riktigt…" började jag men avbröt mig själv när jag fick syn på vad dem sålde i ståndet vi just passerade. "Åh", mumlade jag när min hand flög över den otroligt fint täljda slangbellan som låg på bordet. När jag var liten hade far lärt mig hur man använde en slangbella. Jag hade älskat den! Och nu hade jag inte använt någon på flera år. Jag hade nog fortfarande kvar min gamla, lilla slangbella någonstans när jag tänkte efter.

"En slangbella", konstaterade Shadow bredvid mig. "Hur mycket kostar den?" frågade han mannen bakom bordet och jag suckade när jag hörde den stora summan.

"Jag har inte råd. Kom igen nu, Shadow."

"Mhm", mumlade Shadow och drog upp något ur sin ficka. "12?" frågade han mannen som skakade vilt på sitt flintskalliga huvud.

"20 minst!"

"15?"

"18, mitt sista bud", sa mannen.

"Tja, okej." Shadow gav mannen en summa mynt och vände sig till mig. "Jag är visst inget vidare på att pruta", skrattade han.

"Varsågod." Han räckte mig slangbellan.

"Va?" sa jag begåvat och stirrade på honom.

"Den är din", flinade han. "Jag köpte den till dig."

Jag föste slangbellan mot honom. "För hur mycket? Du får pengarna av mig imorgon!"

"Var inte dum, Prune", skrattade Shadow. "Kom nu, jag vet vad vi ska göra."

Förundrat gick jag efter Shadow medans jag inspekterade slangbellan och märkte knappt att vi hade gått in i skogen förens jag gick rätt in i ett träd. Jag gnuggade mig i pannan medan Shadow skrattade högt åt mig.

"Jätteroligt", muttrade jag.

"Faktiskt", flinade Shadow. "Hur gick det med pannan?" frågade han och fick ett allvarligare uttryck när han drog mig intill sig för att ta en titt på pannan. "Du kommer nog få en bula, gissar jag."

"En stor, fet bula. Toppen."

"Du skulle vara lika söt om du så hade femtio bulor i pannan", log Shadow och mitt hjärta hoppade till. Han sa att jag var söt. Eller? Ja, det gjorde han!

"Långt kvar till gläntan?" frågade jag och log dumt ner i marken.

"Inte särskilt."

Vi gick den korta biten under tystnad och när den orörda skogen sprack upp i en liten glänta stannade vi.

"Ta-da!" sa Shadow.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n; Det var ju meningen att jag skulle uppdatera igår, men ärligt talat orkade jag inte starta upp datorn. xD Så, här får ni kap 4! :D **

* * *

"Vackert." Gläntan var rund och kanske femtio meter i diameter. Det var som om alla träden helt enkelt bildat en cirkel mitt i skogen. I det gröna gräset växte vackra blommor och på en liten kulle stod en lustigt formad stock. Jag gick närmare den och såg att det var en liten stock som någon såg ut att ha börjat tälja i. Man kunde urskilja en svans som skvallrade om att det måste vara en ekorre. "Är det du som har gjort den här?" frågade jag förundrat.

"Tycker du om den? Det är en ekorre."

"Den är jättefin! Du är verkligen duktig, Shadow!" Jag var verkligen riktigt imponerad. "Och jag älskar ekorrar!" log jag.

"Tack", log han. "Och kolla här!" Bakom kullen stod en sliten måltavla i trä. "Jag brukar öva med mina knivar här."

"Så du kastar kniv, också?" skrattade jag. Dem flesta i distriktet visste hur man använde en yxa, vi högg trots allt träd här, men Shadow hade förstås tillräckligt mycket pengar för att slippa jobba när han gick ut skolan så han hade inget behov av att kunna svinga en yxa. Själv hade jag gärna lärt mig det, men jag var alldeles för liten och svag.

Mina tankar på vapen tog mina tankar till Spelen. Om mindre än en månad var det dags igen. Slåtterdagen. Då alla det 12 distrikten lottade ut två deltagare, en kille och en tjej, mellan tolv och arton år, för att delta i en blodig kamp tills endast en levande återstod, samtidigt som allt direktsändes. Sjuan var trots allt ett av de bättre distrikten, tack vare våra jobb med yxor. Vi hade haft ett antal vinnare under de 28 åren som Hungerspelen pågått och bara två av dem var vid liv. I år var det de 29:onde Hungerspelet. Jag föredrog att inte tänka på att det kunde vara mitt namn som drogs. För varje år man riskerade att hamna i Spelen var man skyldig en lapp. Mitt namn fanns alltså på fyra lappar. Men det var inte allt. Man kunde också ta ut så kallad tesseras. Vilket innebar att man fick en årsranson av säd och olja mot att ens namn hamnade på ytligare en lapp. Man kunde ta en lapp för varje familjemedlem vilket jag hade gjort tre gånger. Alltså fanns mitt namn på 13 lappar. Det var inte särskilt många jämfört med vissa andra.

"Orolig?" frågade Shadow som om han kunde läsa mina tankar. "Hur många lappar har du?" frågade han försiktigt.

"Tretton", viskade jag.

"Jag har fem." Shadow log blekt. "Du behöver inte oroa dig. Tretton lappar bland tusen andra. Det är inte alls stor chans att dem drar ditt namn. Oroa dig inte."

"Det ska jag inte." Jag drog ett lugnande andetag. "Tänker du stå där och skymma tavlan eller kan jag få använda min slangbella nu?" log jag och hittade en liten kotte i gräset som jag la framför slangbellans sträng som jag spände och släppte. Träff. Inte perfekt kanske, men godkänt.

"Du kan ju det här!" sa Shadow överraskat.

Jag skrattade bittert. "Du låter förvånad."

"Det är jag", skrattade Shadow.

Vi hade turats om att öva på tavlan, Shadow med sin kniv och jag med min slangbella, och jag var helt slut.

"Och gissa vad jag har här?" Shadow drog fram en rutig filt ur en liten korg som stod intill kullen.

"En smutsig, gammal filt?" sa jag skeptiskt och skrattade åt hans missnöjda uttryck. "Den är jättefin…"

Shadow la ut filten i gräset och satte sig på den och jag sjönk ner på den bredvid honom. "Prune", började han och jag log stort mot honom. "Visst betyder ditt namn plommon?"

"Ja, det gör det", log jag.

"Har jag sagt att jag gillar plommon?" frågade Shadow och flyttade sig närmare mig. Innan jag förstod vad som hänt kände jag hans läppar mot mina. "Har jag sagt att jag gillar dig?"

"Jag gillar dig med", log jag och återigen kände jag hans läppar mot mina.

Jag visste att jag bara hade umgåtts med Shadow i två dagar, nåja tre enligt honom, och att många skulle hävda att jag inte alls kände honom. Men jag visste vad jag kände för Shadow. Jag älskade honom. Vi hörde ihop, helt enkelt. När jag kom hem hann jag precis ropa att jag var hemma innan jag ropade att jag alldeles strax var tillbaka och började gå mot Shadows hus. Jag kom på att jag hade glömt slangbellan i gläntan, och att Shadows måste ha tagit med den hem till sig.

När jag närmade mig huset hörde jag röster, och den här gången visste jag att det var Hunter som Shadow pratade med.

"Åh, åh, här har du dina pengar." Hunter gav Shadow en näve mynt. Så han vann vadet om skolmaten? Jag skrattade tyst för mig själv.

"Så hon trodde dig rakt igenom?"

"Såklart hon gjorde, jag är ju charmören själv", sa Shadow skämtsamt.

"Hur var hennes läppar?" Vänta…

"Utsökta", sa Shadow och plutade med läpparna och Hunter skrattade.

"Hon är så jävla dum!"

"Ett riktigt, jävla plommon huvud", skrattade Shadow och fick Hunter att skratta ännu mer.

Nu var jag säker på att det var mig dem pratade om, och när jag vände mig om och sprang därifrån brände tårarna så starkt bakom ögonlocken att jag inte kunde hålla tillbaka dem.


	5. Chapter 5

Knack, knack. Knack, knack.

Knack, knack, knack.

Tillslut öppnade jag irriterat dörren och blev inte precis överraskad när Shadow stod på verandan med världens största leende. Åh, vad jag ville sudda ut det där leendet. Innan jag kunde hejda mig flög min knytnäve upp och träffade honom hårt på käken.

"Ouch", mumlade Shadow och kände försiktigt med handen över sin röda käke. "Är du okej? Hur mår du?" frågade han oroligt och sträckte ut en hand för att röra vid min kind, som om det var jag som nyss blivit träffad av en knytnäve i ansiktet.

Jag drog mig genast bakåt. "Hur jag mår?" frågade jag med stigande tonfall. "Jag mår som _ett riktigt, jävla plommon huvud_! Det är hur jag mår!"

"Prune, hörde-"

"Jag glömde slangbellan igår och tänkte att du kanske tog den med dig. Så jag gick förbi ditt hus för att hämta den, och så råkar jag höra en mycket intressant konversation mellan dig och Hunter." Jag la armarna i kors över bröstet.

"Tro inte på det jag sa, Prune."

"På vilket som du sa? Du har sagt en hel del till mig. Hur mycket av det var sant?"

"Hunter-" började Shadow men jag avbröt honom.

"Jag vill inte höra dina bortförklar-"

Den här gången var det Shadow som avbröt mig. "Lyssna på mig!" Hans hand hade greppat tag om min arm och för en sekund tvekade jag, men sen samlade jag mig igen.

"Shadow, släpp mig eller så får du en fet, jävla blåtira", sa jag varnande och han släppte sakta min arm. "Jag lyssnar", sa jag ansträngt.

"Det är så jävla dumt. Hunter fick mig att slå vad med honom om att jag skulle … att jag skulle kyssa dig. Jag tänkte att det skulle bli hur lätt som helst … men första gången jag såg dig blev jag som förlorad. Jag kallar det kärlek i första ögonkastet, Prune."

"'Får man ta ett plommon?' Vilken jävla raggningsreplik."

"Hör du mig, Prune. Jag älskar dig, jag lovar."

"Vad är det som pågår här?" frågade far trött och snubblade ut i hallen. "Vem är det här?"

"Det här är Shadow Alexander, far", sa jag lugnt. "Albelena Alexanders son."

"Alebelena Alexanders son?" upprepade far och verkade genast vakna till lite. "Vad tusan gör han här? Man kan inte lita på människor som jobbar med regimen, Prunie", sa far allvarligt.

"Jag vet, far, och det ska aldrig hända igen", svarade jag.

"Här är din slangbella." Shadow räckte mig den fina slangbellan som han generöst köpt till mig.

"Åh, behåll den!" Jag slog igen dörren framför näsan på honom så han var tvungen att kvickt dra tillbaka handen så den inte klämdes i dörren.

"Hur mår du, Prunie?" frågade far forskande.  
Som ett riktigt, jävla plommonhuvud! "Jag mår bra, far. Oroa dig inte för mig."

* * *

Flera veckor hade gått sedan jag smällt igen dörren framför Shadow och ärligt talat visste jag inte riktigt vad jag kände för honom längre. Jag var bittert tvungen att erkänna att jag tyckte om honom, trots att han ljugit och slagit vad om mig. Men jag försökte glömma honom.

En dag efter skolan, där jag för övrigt såg honom mest hela tiden men alltid undvek honom, gick jag fram till Shadow med ett inövat tal i huvudet:

"Du borde glömma bort mig, Shadow. Det är bäst så. Och hur som helst kan vem som helst bli dragen på slåttern. Det kan bli någon av oss. Då är det bättre att vi har glömt varandra."

"Prune, jag kommer aldrig glömma dig…"

"Shadow. Det är så det måste bli. Snälla, gör det för mig. Glöm mig", bad jag.

"Jag kan inte lova att glömma-"

"Nej, jag har lärt mig att inte kan lita på folk som har med regimen att göra."

Efter det hade jag gått därifrån och lämnat en besviken Shadow kvar.

Men jag hade stött ihop med honom på marknaden en gång också. Jag hade hotat att ge honom ännu ett slag i ansiktet men han hade tagit tag i båda mina händer och tvingat mig att lyssna på honom. Han berättade än en gång om hur han faktiskt menat allt han sagt, hur han aldrig riktigt varit med på Hunters vadslagning och hur mycket Shadow älskade mig. Jag hade, nästan hoppfullt, frågat om han verkligen menat allt han sagt och Shadow hade svarat ja … men sedan berättat hur han hittat på historien om hans far som egentligen hade stuckigt så fort han fått reda på att Shadows mor var gravid. Detta var droppen som fick bägaren att rinna över för min del. Shadow hade alltså ingen aning om hur det kändes. Jag hade slitit mig loss från honom, resultatet blev att han fick ett fint, litet rivmärke över armen från mina naglar, och jag hade sprungit till den lilla gläntan.

Det var där jag satt nu, och stirrade på ekorren som Shadow höll på att tälja. Dagen då jag kom hit med honom för första, och sista, gången hade han berättat om hur han gick hit minst varannan dag och täljde på ekorren. Men nu såg den exakt likadan ut som när jag lämnade gläntan med Shadow. Han hade alltså inte vart här en enda gång sedan dess. Jag visste inte vad det betydde, men kanske var det ett tecken på att han inte hade glömt mig? För han skulle ju ha gått hit om han hade glömt mig, visst? Jag hade inte glömt honom. Han hade inte glömt mig. Jag tyckte inte om tanken. Men så småningom måste han väl glömma mig?

Idag satt jag i gräset i gläntan igen, med ett blekt leende på läpparna. Någon hade fortsatt tälja på ekorren. Shadow hade fortsatt tälja på den. Det måste betyda att han äntligen hade glömt mig, och jag försökte intala mig själv att det var något bra. Att jag själv borde göra samma sak. Glömma Shadow.

Jag kastade en sista blick på ekorren innan jag reste mig upp och gick hemåt.  
Imorgon var det Slåtterdagen.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n; Publicerar som tidigare sagt denna ffen på Mugglarportalen, och ligger en hel del efter här. 3 kap har jag att komma ifatt, så idag kommer dessa tre publicerar. En varje timme, kanske, eller halvtimme? Vi får se C; **

* * *

"Den är jättefin", sa Oliver och studerade mig där jag snurrade ett varv framför spegeln.

"Tack", log jag. Klänningen jag klätt mig i bar en stark, mörk blå färg. Det var inte ofta man såg så färgstarka kläder i distrikten och därför bar jag endast den vid Slåttern. Det var en present från far som påstod att jag behövde en ny klänning. Och det var sant. Under de tre tidigare åren på slåttern hade jag burit samma gröna klänning, och den var en aning liten för mig nu. Klänningen slutade innan knäna och ärmarna innan axlarna. Jag höll verkligen med Oliver om att den var jättefin.

"Är du nervös?" frågade Oliver.

"Nej", ljög jag och fortsatte kamma mitt långa, röda hår för att dölja mitt ansiktsuttryck för honom. "Jag kommer inte bli dragen, Oliver."

"Men tänk…"

Jag vände mig om för att se på min lillebror. "Om jag blir dragen kommer jag kämpa. Jag lovar att inte kommer ge upp i så fall. Jag kommer vara med dig nästa år när du har en lapp i skålen. Okej?"

"Okej."

"Bra. Kom här så ska jag hjälpa dig med skjortan."

Torget började fyllas med folk. Jag lämnade far och Oliver och ställde mig i inhägnaden bland de andra femtonåriga flickorna. Vi nickade kort som hälsning till varandra och under en flyktig sekund tänkte jag att vi faktiskt borde känna så här stark samhörighet annars också.

"Välkomna!" ekade en röst ur högtalarna och uppe på scenen stod Brend, distrikt sjus gladsinte, puckelryggige eskort vid mikrofonen. "Välkomna till den 29 Slåtterdagen, och början av det 29 Hungerspelet! Idag ska vi lotta fram två modiga ungdomar att delta i Hungerspelen. Ska vi dra igång?" Om han förväntade sig rop och tjutande "ja!" så fick han i alla fall inga. Publiken stod tyst och väntade spänt när Brend gick fram till tjejernas glasskål.

Han rotade runt ett tag och det knöt sig i magen när jag tänkte på att tretton av mina lotter låg där i. Men å andra sidan, vad var tretton lotter i en skål med tusen andra?

Brend valde ut en pappersbit och gick tillbaka till mikrofonen. "Vad tror ni mina damer?" frågade han med ett leende. "Då ska vi se." Han vecklade upp lappen med sina tjocka fingrar och det plötsliga lugnet jag just känt byttes snabbt ut till stigande panik när Brend med hes röst ropade upp namnet: "Prune Wright!"

Jag stod som förlamad tills någon gav mig en vänlig klapp på axeln och jag tog mod till mig. På stadiga ben gick jag fram till scenen, hela tiden med bilden av ekorren som Shadow höll på att tälja i huvudet.

"Grattis, Prune, distrikt sjus modiga, kvinnliga deltagare", sa Brend och jag grymtade ett tyst tack medan jag sökte med blicken efter Oliver och far i publiken. "Då går vi vidare till pojkarnas skål. Spännande?"

Men innan jag fann min familj i folkhavet och innan Brend ens hann börja rota bland namnen i skålen fastnade min blick på Shadow som kastade sig fram från inhägnaden där han stod och det enda jag kunde tänka på var hur hans svarta korkskruvar till hår studsade runt hans huvud som i slowmotion.

"Jag anmäler mig!" ropade Shadow och det var som ett sus gick genom publiken när alla började viska lågmält.

"En frivillig!" utbrast Brend, en aning förvirrad men glad. "Välkommen upp modige pojk. Vad heter du?"

Shadow klev upp på scenen och jag gav honom en mördande blick när han passerade mig. "Shadow Alexander", sa han i mikrofonen som Brend hänvisade honom till.

"Shadow Alexander", sa Brend fundersamt och verkade överväga om det verkligen var pojkens namn men snart sprack Brend upp i ett stort leende och vände sig mot publiken. "Här har ni era deltagare i det 29:onde årliga Hungerspelet!" Han vände sig mot oss. "Skaka hand", log han. "Prune Wright och Alexand… förlåt, Shadow Alexander", sa Brend en aning förvirrat och jag himlade med ögonen.

Jag sträckte fram min hand för att skaka Shadows och mötte stadigt hans blick. "Din mor kommer inte bli glad." Jag skakade hans hand innan vi blev hänvisade till Rättens hus, och ett sista farväl till våra nära och kära.

"Du sa att du inte skulle bli dragen!" utbrast Oliver när han och far stormade in i det fina rummet i Rättens hus. "Du lovade!" grät han.

Jag kramade om min lillebror. "Kommer du ihåg hur jag också lovade att jag skulle kämpa, att jag skulle försöka vinna? Att jag kommer vara med dig när det är din tur att stå inför Slåttern."

"Lovar du?"

"Jag lovar." Men jag kunde inte lova. Jag var inte stark, jag kunde inte slåss. Jag var ett lätt byte på arenan och det visste alla om. Alla utom min underbara bror som skulle lita på mig om jag så sa att jorden var rund.


	7. Chapter 7

"God morgon, sjusovare", hälsade Shadow när jag slog mig ner vid frukostbordet.

Jag grymtade nån god morgon fras till honom och satte mig ner mellan Shadow och min mentor Eryn. Shadows mentor, Warwick, var också där och satt på sidan av bordet och Brend satt mitt emot oss, leende och trallande för sig själv. När jag gjort klart för mig att alla var där, vilket jag gjorde för att jag inte skulle kasta mig över frukosten, fastnade min blick på alla godsaker på bordet. Korv, pudding, bröd, bär, juice, och mycket, mycket mer. Mer än man någonsin kunde önska sig. De här dumma Spelen kanske bär något bra med sig, tänkte jag flyktigt innan jag började skopa upp rätter från olika tallrikar så min egen tallrik snart var överfylld av mat.

"Sovit gott?" frågade Brend och hans vattniga ögon rörde sig mellan mig och Shadow.

"Absolut", svarade Shadow. "Sängarna här är helt underbara."

Jag rynkade pannan och fortsatte bre marmelad på en nybakad fralla. "Jovisst", svarade jag sakta. "Om det inte vore för att jag kommer vara död inom en snar framtid hade jag sovit som en stock."

"När du är död kommer du sova som en stock", sa Warwick och jag gav honom en kall blick.

"Men vi är ju här för att hålla dig vid liv", påminde Eryn och hennes lilla ansikte omringat av blonda lockar gav mig ett vänligt leende.

"Shadow, Prune, känner ni varandra?" frågade Brend för att bryta den plötsliga tystnad som uppstått och både jag och Shadow svarade samtidigt;

"Nej, inte alls", svarade jag fort.  
"Vi är vänner", sa Shadow med en antydan av att han i alla fall önskade att det var så.

Brend såg forskande på oss och jag gav Shadow en kall blick och den här gången var det Warwick som bröt tystnaden;

"Kan någon av er hantera något vapen? Överlevnadsinstinkter? Något som skulle kunna hjälpa er att hålla er vid liv? Yxor?"

"Jag kan kasta kniv", sa Shadow och Warwick nickade. "Jag är ganska hyfsad faktiskt."

"Han är jättebra", la jag till utan att kunna hejda mig.

"Du, då Prune?" frågade Eryn. "Kan du något?"  
"Min far har lärt mig hur man använder en slangbella", svarade jag aningen generad. Man kunde knappast döda någon med en slangbella som man kunde döda någon med en kniv.

"Det är alltid något", sa Eryn uppmuntrande. "Kan ni göra upp eld?"

Jag svalde och skakade på huvudet utan att förmå mig att berätta om min rädsla för elden.

"Karriäristerna", suckade Eryn och skakade på huvudet.

"Dem behövs för showen", sa Brend och ryckte på axlarna.

"'Showen' är en idiotisk sak som verkligen inte borde finnas", sa Eryn och hötte med fingret mot den gamle, puckelryggige mannen.

"Den behövs för…"

"Okej, jag fattar!"

Vi satt bänkade framför en stor, otrolig tv på tåget och följde reprisen av Slåttern i de olika distrikten.

När distrikt sju tillslut visades suckade Brend högt. "Jag visste att jag skulle haft min andra skjorta på mig. Men jag älskar din klänning, Prune!" tillade han glatt.

Jag följde mig själv med blicken på skärmen när jag klev upp på scenen, stadigt och självsäkert och för ett ögonblick fylldes jag av samma känslor som när jag stod där igår och sökte med blicken över publiken.

När kameran fångade upp Shadow som kastade sig fram som frivillig blev det för mycket för mig. Jag bad snabbt om ursäkt och muttrade något om att jag inte mådde så bra innan jag lämnade vagnen.

När jag öppnade dörren till min egen kupé och slog mig ner på sängen rann tårarna nerför mina kinder och det kändes som om hela rummet snurrade. Jag la mig på rygg och slöt ögonen och försökte intala mig att allt skulle bli bra. Oliver och far klarade sig utan mig. Oliver skulle bli tvungen att acceptera att jag inte kom tillbaka. Jag hoppades bara han förstod.

"Prune?" hördes det utifrån dörren och jag suckade. "Kan jag komma in?" frågade Shadow.

Jag brydde mig inte om att svara i hopp om att han skulle gå sin väg men Shadow öppnade dörren och klev in i min kupé.

"Man brukar knacka", sa jag och satte mig försiktigt upp för att undvika att hela rummet skulle snurra runt igen.

"Man brukar svara", kontrade Shadow och satte sig bredvid mig på sängen.

"Tänker du be mig kolla på våra fiender och analysera allt dem gör på Slåttern?"

"Jag tänker inte be dig göra någonting."

"Förutom att svara?"

"Och lyssna", log Shadow.

"Var din mor arg på dig?" frågade jag efter en stund. "Efter Slåttern, menar jag."

"Hon kom inte", svarade Shadow tonlöst. "Hon sa aldrig hejdå efter Slåttern." Han tystnade och såg sedan på mig. "Oliver kom till mig. Din bror."

"Gjorde han?" frågade jag förbluffat.

"Han bad mig skydda dig."

"Bry dig inte om honom", sa jag snabbt.

"Jag lovade honom att jag skulle ska skydda dig", sa Shadow och jag stirrade på honom. "Och det ska jag göra Prune, jag lovar."

Jag skakade på huvudet. "Det är vansinne." Shadow tog upp något ur sin ficka och la det i min hand. Ett armband. Jag såg fascinerat på berlocken. Det var en ekorre täljd ur trä.

"Jag gjorde den nån dag innan slåttern. Jag tänkte ge den till dig för att "fira" att ingen av oss blev dragna. Men jag antar att jag får ge den till dig så här i stället."

"Det är plommon trä", viskade jag. "Tack."


	8. Chapter 8

Jag måste ha varit där i timmar. Min fåfänga stylist, Lucien, pratade på non-stop med sina två assistenter, med mig och med sig själv. Han verkade vara som alla andra människor vi stött på i Huvudstaden. Och alla hade dem överdrivna och bisarra klädnader. Jag hade förstås sett människorna från Huvudstaden på tv men det var en annan sak att se dem på riktigt med egna ögon. Allt detta var en helt annan sak mot vad tv:n berättade. Under alla år som jag följt Hungerspelen på tv kändes inget år lika verkligt som det här. För i år var jag en av de 24 deltagarna och i år skulle jag dö. Detta insisterade dock Aryna på att jag inte skulle. Men alla visste att det var sant. Därför hade Aryna och jag gjort upp en strategi till mig. Jag behövde sponsorer och sponsorer fick man genom att få folk att gilla en. Min strategi var helt enkelt att le och vinka. Sympati kunde också hjälpa mig att överleva. Om de andra deltagarna trodde jag var liten och svag och inte utgjorde något hot mot dem skulle de inte ge sig efter mig på arenan. Jag visste att min korthet och magerhet skulle hjälpa mig i den här delen, och för tillfället var jag tacksam för det. Vad Shadows strategi var kände jag inte till. Vi hade inte pratat särskilt mycket sedan pratstunden på tåget i min kupé då han gav mig armbandet.

Det träsnidda ekorrs-armbandet låg på ett bord en bit bort. Jag hade lyckats övertala Lucien om att låta mig bära det på paraden. Det var trots allt något som speglade mitt distrikt. För det var så vi skulle kläs och stylas till paraden ikväll där alla distrikt visades upp. Sjuan är ett distrikt med träd, därför brukade vi alltid kläs upp till träd och sådant som har med träd att göra. Och i år hade min och Shadows stylist klätt upp oss i papper. Endast papper. Jag stirrade misstänksamt på min spegelbild där jag studerade min klädsel framför spegeln som Luciens assistenter höll upp framför mig.

"Vad tycker du?" frågade Lucien med ett stort leende som visade en rad med skimrande guldtänder.

"Öhm, jättefint", svarade jag tveksamt.

"Du är faktiskt jättefin, Prune", sa en av assistenterna och jag gav henne ett tacksamt leende.

Jag snurrade försiktigt ett varv framför spegeln. Varje rörelse jag tog kändes som om det skulle bli den sista för det sköra pappret, men det gick inte sönder. Det måste vara något specialpapper från Huvudstaden.

Mitt röda hår hade lockats och satts upp i en hög knut, bakom ett komplicerat verk i papper som liknade en krona. Klänningen började runt halsen och vågade sig ner i volanger till mina knän. Strax under knäna började de höga stövlarna. Klackarna var inte omöjligt höga, men för mig som aldrig gått i högklackat var det ett otroligt balansstörnings moment.

"Du ser ut som en julgran täckt i snö", konstaterade Shadow när vi ställde upp oss på en vagn inför paraden.

"Tack", muttrade jag.

"Jag gillar julgranar", försäkrade Shadow. "Dem är vackra."

Shadow där emot såg inte ut som en julgran. Mer som en snögubbe kanske. Kavajen Shadow bar var förstås gjord i papper och stylisten måste minsann ha varit lite inspirerad av en snögubbe då kavajen gick in och ut i mjuka volanger. Inte särskilt smickrande i alla fall. Och som kronan på verket bar Shadow en hattformad krona. Behöver jag ens nämna att den var av papper?

"Kom ihåg, Prune, le och vinka", påminde Eryn och jag nickade för att visa att jag hade förstått.  
Jag tyckte inte om tanken på att ge Huvudstaden vad dem ville ha, men att få dem att gilla mig var bästa sättet att hålla mig levande på.

"Får se ett stort leende", bad Eryn och jag klistrade på ett det störta leende jag kunde bidra med på mina vitmålade läppar. "Så, ja!"

"Du med, Shadow", muttrade Warwick. "Le!"

"Åh, åh", sa Brend och det såg ut som om han just fått en snilleblixt, vilket jag tvivlade på. "Le mot varandra också!"

Eryn instämde och Warwick såg ut att börja protestera när vagnen sakta började rulla.

"Då var det dags", sa Shadow. "Redo?" frågade han och avfyrade ett stort leende mot mig. Shadow skulle inte ha några som helst problem med att få sponsorer. Varenda tjej i Huvudstaden skulle älska honom och varenda kille skulle vilja vara honom.

Jag kände plötsligt ett sting av hemlängtan och såg ner i vagnens golv när jag svarade. "Redo."

När vår vagn rullade in i stadion efter sexan och innan åttan kunde jag se mig och Shadow kort fångas upp på en stor skärm över den jublande publiken. Mitt leende var som en sur grimas jämfört med Shadows och jag log ännu större och intalade mig själv att det skulle kunna hjälpa mig att förbli levande ett tag till.

Jag vände mig mot Shadow och märkte att han hade betraktat mig, att han fortfarande gjorde det. "Vad?"

"Jag menade vad jag sa på tåget. Jag ska hålla dig vid liv, Prune", sa Shadow. "Jag ska skydda dig." Han böjde sig ner mot mig och kysste mig på hjässan.

"Välkomna, kära deltagare, till Huvudstaden. Och grattis till er plats i Hungerspelen!"

Nästa dag slapp jag bli inslagen i papper och tilldelades istället en träningsdräkt. Det var nu jag skulle få en inblick i det motstånd jag hade att möta.


	9. Chapter 9

"Nej, Prune, du ska hålla den så här." Shadow tog kniven ur mitt grepp och visade hur jag skulle hålla den. "Ser du?"

"Ja, ja", muttrade jag och höll den så som Shadow visat och kastade kniven mot dockan några meter bort. Och missade. Igen. "Det här är värdelöst", klagade jag. "Jag håller mig till slangbellan." Jag gick mot stationen med slangbellor och lämnade Shadow bland knivarna. Träningscentret var platsen där vi skulle lära oss att överleva på arenan. Det var tredje och sista dagen vi var där idag, och det ända jag kunde hantera var fortfarande slangbellan.

"Prune", Shadow kom ifatt mig. "Eryn sa att du inte skulle visa din skicklighet, kommer du ihåg?"

Jag stannade. "Ja, jag vet", muttrade jag. Jag hade inte fått vara på stationen med slangbellor under någon av dagarna. Det enda jag hade gjort var att gå runt bland stationerna med Shadow och visa hur otroligt usel jag var på allt.

"Kom", sa Shadow och jag följde efter honom till en station som jag försökt undvika helt under vistelsen här.

"Eldstationen?" frågade jag och svalde. "Kan vi inte gå någon annan stans? Yxor? Knopar? Växter?"

"Vad är det Prune?" frågade Shadow och granskade mig.

"Vill ni lära er att göra upp eld?" frågade instruktören och Shadow nickade. "Var så goda och sitt."

Shadow satte sig på knä bredvid eldstaden och jag satte mig motvilligt bredvid honom.

Instruktören gick igenom ett antal steg och bad Shadow att upprepa dem och tända elden. Elden flammade upp och jag flämtade till. Ilana. Mor. I lågorna kunde jag se hur Ilana och mor slukades av hettan. Jag hörde deras skrik. Jag hörde dem så tydligt, så tydligt.

Två starka armar höll i mig och jag flaxade febrilt med armarna för att komma loss.

"Prune, Prune, lugna dig. Sch…" Shadows röst tog mig tillbaka till verkligheten. "Är du okej?"

Jag stirrade upp i det bekanta ansiktet. Shadow såg oroligt på mig innan jag nickade och han släppte försiktigt mig. Jag kunde inte låta bli att höra hur otroligt tyst det plötsligt blivit. Och det berodde inte på att Ilanas och mors skrik tonat ut, utan runt omkring oss hade alla stannat upp och kollade på oss. Somliga flinade, andra såg skrämda ut, andra såg till och med medlidande ut. Jag såg frågande på Shadow.

"Du skrek", sa Shadow oroligt. "Det såg ut som om du skulle kasta dig in i elden. Jag var tvungen att hålla i dig."

Jag suckade skärrat. "Jag såg Ilana och mor. I lågorna. Dem skrek. Och…" Jag tystnade.

"Maten är serverad!" ropade en kvinna och det blev genast full fart igen.

Shadow hjälpte mig upp och vi följde strömmen av ungdomar mot matsalen och ställde oss i kön som bildades till maten.

Jag fick en hård knuff i ryggen och en mörkhårig kille bland karriäristerna trängde sig förbi oss. "Oj, men förlåt Prunie", sa killen ironiskt och flinade stort. "Ska du börja gråta nu?"

"Kalla mig int-", började jag lågt men Shadow stoppade mig. Just det. Jag avskydde att spela svag, men jag hade precis visat hur svag och sårbar jag var, så det var ingen idé att sabba det nu.

"Hur mår mamsen?"

"Lägg av", röt Shadow och tog ett steg närmare killen. "Lämna henne i fred."

"Ohh, så du är hennes livvakt, huh?"

"Falk, maten kallnar", ropade en annan kille längre fram i kön och Falk armbågade sig fram till honom efter en sista kall blick på Shadow.

"Jag hade till och med föredragit att han kallat mig Rowan", muttrade jag. "Mitt mellannamn", upplyste jag Shadow. "Det betyder 'liten röd'."

"Jag tycker det är vackert", sa Shadow.

"Du tycker allt är vackert."

"Prune Wright", sa en automatisk, kvinnlig röst och jag reste mig upp.

Det var dags att visa för Spelledarna vad vi gick för. Shadow hade redan varit inne i Träningscentret med Spelledarna, likt resten av deltagarna från distrikten framför oss. Och nu var det min tur.

Jag klev in i rummet och hälsade kort och blygt på Spelledarna. Dem satt uppradade på en utstickande plattform i det stora rummet. Min blick föll på slangbellorna. Jag fick inte visa hur duktig jag faktiskt var, så det var ingen idé att gå dit. Istället gick jag till knivstationen. Shadow hade försökt lära mig hur man kastade kniv, men jag var totalt hopplös på det. På insidan kände jag mig självsäker och stark, men utsidan av mig utstrålade svaghet och osäkerhet. När jag kastade iväg en kniv mot dockan hamnade den istället bland knopredskapen till höger om mig. Jag stoppade ett skratt som dök upp i strupen och gjorde om det till en snyftning.

Innan Spelledarna bad mig gå gjorde jag ett halvhjärtat försök vid växtstationen och var faktiskt, till min förvåning, ganska duktig på att identifiera giftiga och icke giftiga växter. När jag var klar och gick därifrån funderade jag bara på vilken siffra som skulle lysa bredvid mitt namn ikväll. En två? Fyra? Defenetivt inte högre än en femma i alla fall, tänkte jag och flinade.


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n; Nytt kapitel, guys! Eller .. guy. Beroende på hur många som läser xD ,, I nästa kapitel kommer de äntligen till arenan! **

* * *

"Prune Wright!" ropade Ceasar Flickerman och jag klev fram på scenen.

Dagen innan spelen började intervjuades alla deltagare och precis som resten av showen sändes detta live över hela Panem. Eryn hade talat med Lucien och han hade klätt mig i en fin, blå klänning, mycket lik den jag bar på Slåttern, det röda håret hade lockats till och hängde lätt över min rygg, och runt handleden bar jag armbandet.

"Prune, välkommen", log Ceasar och jag log blygt tillbaka. "Du är från distrikt sju. Vad är den största skillnaden mellan ditt distrikt och Huvudstaden?" frågade han.

"Träden", fick jag fram. "Det finns inte lika mycket träd här." Publiken skrattade högt och jag kunde inte hålla tillbaka ett stort leende.

"Träden, förståss." Ceasar fortsatte ställa frågor om mig och mitt distrikt innan han gick över på frågorna om Spelen. "Du fick en fyra av Spelledarna. Fyra av tolv. Är du nöjd?"

"Jag är nöjd", svarade jag. "Jag hade inte kunnat göra det bättre."

"Då är jag glad för din skull. Prune, imorgon börjar Spelen. Hur känns det?"

"Förfärligt", svarade jag sakligt. "Jag har inte en chans på arenan. Så jag njuter av livet medan jag kan."

"Säg inte så, kära du." Ceasar la en tröstande hand på min axel. "Jag är säker på att det kommer gå jättebra."

"Tack", sa jag tyst och satte en hårlock bakom örat.

Ceasars blick verkade fastna vid mitt armband. "Åh, det var ett fint armband. Får jag se?" Jag nickade och Ceasar lyfte min hand för att publiken också skulle få se armbandet. "En ekorre, snitt i trä, om jag inte har fel. Är det du som har gjort det?"

Jag skakade på huvudet. "Det är Shadow, min distrikt partner, som har gjort det. Det är trä från ett plommon träd."

"Åh, så fiffigt", sa Ceasar förundrat. "Jag är ledsen att säga det, Prune, men dina tre minuter är nu slut. Tack så mycket och jag tror vi alla önskar dig ett stort lycka till!"

* * *

"Du anmälde dig frivilligt vid Slåttern, Shadow. Varför?"

Det var Shadows tur att bli intervjuad och han verkade begrunda frågan innan han svarade. "Jag och Prune är vänner. Vi var … vänner innan Slåttern, och när hennes namn drog var det som om allt rasade. Så jag anmälde mig."

"Och du gav henne armbandet", sa Ceasar och jag bad tyst att dem skulle prata om något annat än mig.

"Det var egentligen menat att hon skulle få det efter Slåttern för att "fira" att ingen av oss blev dragna. Men så blev det inte."

"Jag är ledsen för er skull", sa Ceasar och gav Shadow ett medlidande leende. "Du är väldigt duktig på att tälja, såg jag. Betyder det att du är duktig med knivar? Var det de som hjälpte dig att få en tia av Spelledarna. Tio poäng. Grattis, må jag säga."

* * *

"Prune, sover du?" väste Shadow och öppnade dörren till mitt sovrum på glänt.

"Ja, jag sover", muttrade jag ironiskt. "Jag kanske kommer dö imorgon och jag sover, verkligen."

"Kan jag komma in?"

"Kan jag hindra dig?"

"Inte om du fick en fyra av Spelledarna", flinade Shadow och klev in i rummet och slog sig ner i fåtöljen mitt emot min säng.

Jag sträckte mig efter min sänglampa och tände den. "Mitt lilla sammanbrott i Träningscentret hjälpte nog till en hel del."

"Så, flickan med eldrött hår och ett namn som betyder 'liten röd' är livrädd för eld?"

"Enda sedan branden har jag undvikit eld så gott det går. Det är hemskt", svarade jag tyst. "Har du något mellannamn, Shadow Alexander?" frågade jag för att byta ämne.

"Nej, inte ett enda", sa Shadow och skakade på huvudet. "Prune Wright. Gillar du att skriva också, då?" flinade han.

"Faktiskt", skrattade jag. "Eller jag gjorde det. Nu skriver jag aldrig längre."

"Du kanske ska börja igen, då", sa Shadow och reste sig upp. "God natt." Med dem orden lämnade han rummet.

Jag letade runt i byrålådan och hittade ett tomt papper och en penna. Ja, det kanske jag ska, får passa på när jag ännu kan, tänkte jag och så började pennan röra sig över pappret.

_Ilana, _

_ditt namn betyder 'starkt ljus'. Du hade blont hår, precis som far, och dina ögon var som lysande stjärnor på nattens mörka himlavalv. Ibland ser jag upp mot himlen och jag tänker på dig. _

_Idag tänker jag på dig, Ilana. _

_Imorgon släpps vi in på arenan. Mot vår död. För jag kommer dö. _

_Och jag funderar. Om du hade överlevt den där dagen, hade du varit lycklig här? Alla har vi våra stunder där vi känner oss lyckliga, men sedan dras vi tillbaka till verkligheten. Till regimens grymma värld. _

_Jag undrar om det finns stjärnor på arenan. Jag menar, verkligen riktiga stjärnor. Dem som man ser hemma i sjuan. Jag hoppas det finns det. _

_Då vet jag att du och mor är med mig hela tiden. _

_Hälsa mor. _

_Din Prune._


	11. Chapter 11

Andas. Andas.

Jag stod i en glastub, bara några meter under arenan. Platsen där jag skulle dö. Men jag skulle inte dö idag, förhoppningsvis.

Röret började sakta röra sig uppåt och min klaustrofobi steg ytligare. Jag stannade hellre här än sattes in på arenan.

En ljusstråle kastade sig in i glastuben och jag kunde känna frisk luft strömma in. Träd. Det var det första jag kände igen. Tallar och granar. Det här var alltså arenan. Det knöt sig i magen när jag kom ihåg Eryns ord: "60 sekunder får ni på er att studera arenan, motståndarna och Ymnighetshornet. Sedan går gonggongen och Spelen börjar."

Jag vred huvudet åt motsatt håll, höger, och blev helt paff när jag såg bergstopparna täckta i snö. Wow. Det var rentav vackert till och med. Min blick rörde sig sedan runt bland deltagarna. Alla stod vi i en ring på varsin plattform, en plattform som vi inte fick kliva utanför innan gonggongen gick, annars skulle vi sprängas till småbitar. I mitten av den stora ringen av deltagare stod Ymnighetshornet. Det var dit Shadow skulle springa när gonggongen ljöd. Runtom hornet var olika saker utspridda. Ju närmare hornet, desto bättre saker. Vapen, mat, ficklampor…

Min och Shadows plan var relativt enkel, i alla fall för min del. Jag skulle springa och gömma mig, klättra upp i ett träd om det var möjligt, och invänta Shadow. Han där emot skulle plocka med sig de bästa sakerna han kom över vid Ymnighetshornet och sedan, utan att hamna i någon strid, leta upp mig.

Jag hittade Shadow i ringen av deltagare, några platser till höger om mig, och nickade kort mot skogen, så han förstod att det var där han skulle hitta mig. Shadow visade att han hade förstått och då ljöd gonggongen.

Jag sprang. Så fort jag kunde, bort från Hornet och in i skogen. Jag försökte springa så rakt som möjligt, så skulle det bli lättare för Shadow att hitta mig sen. Det var en barrskog. Höga tallar och granar sträckte sig mot himeln och skymde nästan solljuset på vissa ställen.

Jag hade inte sprungit så farsligt långt när jag stannade, men jag hade fått syn på ett perfekt gömställe. Jag såg mig snabbt omkring för att bli säker på att det inte var någon i närheten och konstaterade att jag var ensam. Ensam mitt ute på arenan. Granen, som var anledningen till att jag redan stannat, var stor och tät. Jag kröp under de hängande grenarna och fann mig själv i en liten hydda, skyddad av granens täta grenar. Det var visserligen inte särskilt stort. Men det skulle rymma mig och Shadow. Jag suckade tungt och satte mig med ryggen mot stammen. Det kunde dröja länge innan Shadow dök upp. Om han gjorde det. Jag trängde bort den hemska tanken och försökte istället koncentrera mig på att tänka på något annat. Som … mat.

Det avlägsna ljudet av fotsteg väckte mig ur mina tankar på mat och det första jag kände var att jag var riktigt hungrig. Det andra jag kände var hur hjärtat började bulta hårdare. Det var någon där utanför. Det kunde vara Shadow. Men det kunde också vara en karriärist och jag hade ingen som helst chans att kunna försvara mig. Så försiktigt jag bara kunde lutade jag mig fram och drog sakta en liten gren aningen åt sidan så det bildades en liten glipa jag kunde kika genom. Det första jag såg var benen, men sedan släppte jag ut en suck av lättnad. Det var Shadows mörka lockar som studsade runt hans huvud när han sprang.

"Shadow!" väste jag och stack fram en hand från grenverket. "Det är jag. Här!"

"Prune?" En hand drog undan en gren och Shadow kröp in under granen. "Hej, Prune", log han och drog in mig i en kram.

**~O~**

Det mörknade så småningom och jag hade krupit ner i sovsäcken som vi glatt upptäckt låg i väskan som Shadow fått med sig från Ymnighetshornet. Han hade insisterat på att jag skulle ha sovsäcken och själv hade han valt att använda ett tunt lakan, som också befunnit sig i väskan, som täcke och själva väskan som kudde. Shadow hade också lyckats hitta en slangbella till min stora förtjusning och ett par knivar som han skulle använda.

Jag stängde ögonen och försökte sova, men väcktes snart av en dånande musik. Panems nationalsång. Jag och Shadow stack ut huvudena från granen och kikade upp mot himlen. Varje natt skulle ansiktena på de deltagarna som dött under dagen visas på himlen och undertiden spelades nationalsången. Tio st. Det var så många som mist sina liv idag. Strax efter att Shadow hade dykt upp hade vi hört kanonskotten för de döda i blodbadet vid Ymnighetshornet. Sju st hade dött där. Ytligare tre hade alltså blivit dödade efter det. Nästa natt skulle det kunna vara mitt eller Shadows ansikte som lyste på himlen. Jag hoppades ingetdera. Jag hade överlevt en dag. Jag skulle nog kunna överleva en till.

**a/n: Måndag betyder skola.. -.- ..men också ett nytt kap! ; att min gympa på något vis blivit uppskjutet tar jag denna tid till att publicera detta. Så det betyder jag att jag får mer tid till att plugga ikväll .. och ni får ett tidigare kap ;3 **


	12. Chapter 12

Jag vaknade av att en hand las över min mun. Förskräckt försökte jag slå mot vem det nu var, men upptäckte sedan att det istället var Shadow och inte någon blodtörstig deltagare. Jag stirrade förvirrat på honom. Han pekade ut från vårt gömställe och gestikulerade att jag skulle lyssna.

"Chronos, du dödade inte mer än vad jag gjorde!" Det var en flickas röst.

"Jodå, Dawn, det gjorde jag!"

"Om ni två håller tyst kanske vi kan hitta den där killen, och då blir det minsann inte ni som dödar honom", fräste en röst som måste tillhöra Falk.

"Shadow. Han heter Shadow", rättade en annan flickröst.

Jag såg oroligt på Shadow. Karriäristerna letade efter honom, och just nu skulle dem kunna hitta oss när som helst. Jag hoppades bara att dem skulle gå sin väg så fort som möjligt.

"Ja, ja, ja", muttrade Falk. Jag bryr mig inte om vad han heter, bara vi hittar honom! Och jag vet någon som skulle vara perfekt för det jobbet."

Karriäristernas samtal ledde in på mat och efter en väldig diskussion vidare dem hade tid eller inte bestämde dem sig för att göra upp en eld, det var ju trots allt soluppgång, konstaterade tjejen vid namn Dawn.

Jag och Shadow satt tysta som möss bakom barriären av granris och hörde hur karriäristerna smaskade i sig mat framför en sprakande brasa. Jag visste att jag borde hålla mig vaken, men mina ögonlock blev bara tyngre och tyngre och det dröjde inte länge innan jag somnade.

Jag visste inte hur länge jag hade sovit, men när jag vaknade konstaterade jag att ett flertal människor skrek och att jag var en av dem. För runtom mig var det enda jag kunde se slukat av elden. Granen brann. Allt brann. Elden var överallt.

"Prune, kom! Fort, Prune!" ropade Shadow och drog med sig mig ut från granen.

Mitt bland skriken hörde jag Falks mörka röst och jag förstod att dem hade sett oss, och jag förstod att det var nu vi skulle dö. Shadow och jag. "Där är dem! Ta dem!" I nästa sekund kände jag ett hårt ryck i nacken och jag föll bakåt. Falk hade greppat tag om min långa fläta som mitt röda hår flätats in i.

Jag var ur stånd att varken skrika eller slåss, det enda som existerade var den flammande elden runt om mig.

Jag kunde vagt urskilja en silhuett som kom springandes mot mig med en kniv. Men det var inte jag som träffades. Det var Shadow som befriade mig från Falk genom att skära av flätan i min nacke, och Shadow halvt drog halvt bar mig där ifrån.

Jag kastade mig ner i den vita massan med snö. Vi var vid foten av berget, förhoppningsvis långt borta från karriäristerna. Flämtande och hostande gnuggade jag försiktigt mina svedda kinder och armar med den svala snön.

"Dem somnade. Allihopa", sa Shadow, också han med små avbrott för hostningar och flämtningar. "Ingen släckte elden, och utan någon eldvakt spred den sig." Shadow skakade på huvudet. "Det var så nära att dem tog oss." Ett kanonskott ekade över arenan. "Jag hoppas det är Falk", sa Shadow sammanbitet, men när en mörkhårig, stor figur dundrade ut genom skogen visade det sig att Falk inte alls var på väg bort från denna världen, utan istället på väg efter oss. "Spring, Prune!" ropade Shadow, som om jag hade behövt någon uppmaning. Jag var redan på väg upp för den sluttande, snötäckta marken.

"Ni kommer inte komma undan!" ropade Falk och jag kunde se i ögonvrån hur ett spjut glimmade till i hans hand och i nästa sekund kände jag en stark smärta i vänstra axeln.

Spjutet hade knappt träffat, men det räckte för att jag skulle känna hur blodet sakta rann ner för min arm. Men vi kunde inte ge upp nu. Flåsande sprang jag. Så fort det gick bland all snö och tvingade bort dem svarta fläckarna framför mina ögon. När en kall, snöblandad vindpust nästan välte omkull mig och världen runtom mig för ett ögonblick blev totalt vit kände jag en hand greppa tag om min midja och dra mig åt sidan. Jag visste inte om det var Falk eller om det var Shadow men när jag såg upp i ett ansikte med isblå ögon och nästan vitt hår förstod att jag att det var ingen av dem.

Pojken gav mig en kort nick innan han stack ut huvudet i den virvlande snön och drog in en vilt fäktande Shadow i den lä försedda hålan.

"Låt oss gå", morrade Shadow.

Pojken släppte Shadows arm. "Jag tvivlar på att din flickvän kan gå någon vart alls. Hon ser inte vidare frisk ut."

"Kan du hjälpa henne?"

"Min distrikts partner fixar såret på nolltid", svarade pojken och väntade otåligt på att Shadow skulle acceptera hans erbjudande. Med en nick från Shadow lyfte den vithåriga pojken upp mig i sin famn.

Jag gjorde inget motstånd. Faktum var att jag säkerligen hade fallit omkull om han inte lyft upp mig. Dem svarta fläckarna dansade oroväckande framför ögonen.

"Jag heter Winter", sa pojken, och jag dansade iväg med mörkret tryckande framför ögonen.

* * *

**a/n; (Ja, hon svimmade. Ville bara klargöra det så ni inte tror att hon faktiskt reste sig upp och började dansa.. c; ) Action! Nå, folks, vad tycks? Två nya karaktärer introducerade, eller åtminstone en av dem än så länge. **


	13. Chapter 13

"Go'morron Prunie", sa Winter glatt.

"Det är Prune", rättade Shadow buttert. "Hur känner du dig, Prune?"

Min blick flackade mellan de två pojkarna som stod lutade över mig. Jag försökte resa mig upp på ena armbågen men stönade och föll tillbaka i liggande ställning när smärtan kom ifatt.

"Låt henne vila, killar", hördes en flickas röst längre in i vad som såg ut som en snögrotta med djurhudar utlagda över marken. "Om hon inte får någon vila kommer hennes axel inte bli bättre." Flickan hukade bredvid mig så hon kom in i mitt synfält och log varmt. "Jag heter Berry", sa hon. "Distrikt 10."

"Och jag är Winter", pojken med det vita håret stack fram huvudet bakom Berry, "som du kanske minns."

"Prune", presenterade jag mig med torr röst. Det räckte som en presentation för mig just nu. Mina ögonlock var tunga och än bultade det smärtsamt i den vänstra axeln.

"Vi vet", flinade Winter. "Din pojkvän berättade det."

"Hatar honom", mimade Shadow till mig och jag himlade med ögonen.

"Som sagt kommer du bli bättre om du bara får lite mer vila", fortsatte Berry och såg på mig med varma, bruna ögon inramade av lockigt kastanjebrunt hår. "Din axel är inte allvarligt skadad längre."

"Tack", sa jag svagt och försökte le så tacksamt jag kunde med smärtan bultande i axeln. Jag skulle just till att fråga Shadow hur länge jag varit borta när han svarade på just detta.

"Några timmar har du sovit och du har-"

"-inte missat ett dugg", fyllde Winter i.

"Vi är nio stycken kvar", sa Shadow och såg på Berry som bekräftade detta med en nick. "Killen från ettan, båda från tvåan-"

"-tjejen från fyran och killen från sexan", räknade Berry upp.

"Och vi, förstås", la Winter till. "Nio stycken."

Genast hördes ett kanonskott över arenan. "Åtta stycken", rättade Shadow.

**~oOo~**

Jag drog en hand genom mitt korta hår. De röda topparna räckte knappt ens till axlarna. Det var en konstig känsla och jag var inte riktigt säker på om jag tyckte om det eller inte.

"Det är fint", sa Berry.

"Tack", log jag.

"Woho, yeah!" utropade Winter från andra sidan snögrottan där han och Shadow spelade något spel med ett antal stenar som Winter plockat på sig.

"Vi kör en runda till!" kom det genast lite buttert från Shadow.

"Hur längde har du och Winter stannat här?" frågade jag Berry.

"Sedan spelen började. Runtom arenan hittade Winter djurplädar så vi gick upp i bergen och av en ren tillfällighet hittade vi detta stället."

"Kände ni varandra innan spelen?"

Berry såg på mig med forskande ögon innan hennes blick fastnade på dem knutna händerna i hennes knä. "Vi är kusiner." Jag kunde inte undlåta mig en flämtning innan Berry fortsatte. "Vi har känt varandra sedan vi var små. Vi har växt upp tillsammans. Och att hamna i denna situationen… Jag hoppas bara att ingen av oss behöver d-döda den andra."

"Jag är ledsen, Berry", sa jag tyst och när jag såg in i hennes sorgsna ögon förstod jag precis hur hon kände sig. Jag kände precis likadant, skillnaden var att det inte var min kusin jag oroade mig över. Det var min vän. Min pojkvän?

**~oOo~**

Vi konstaterade, Winter och Shadow aningen osams, att det bästa var att stanna i grottan lite till. Åtminstone tills jag hade frisknat till helt. Ingen nämnde vad som skulle hända sedan. Men vi alla tänkte nog på samma sak. Vi var tvungna att dela på oss, om vi inte ville döda varandra. Jag skakade fortfarande på huvudet åt beslutet, men det var trots allt bra mycket lättare att döda en karriärist än sin vän.

"Shadow", viskade jag för att se om han var vaken. Inne i grottan var det lika dunkelt ljus som på dagen, men utanför hade nationalsången just spelats och Winter hade kikat ut ur grottan och konstaterat att dem enda levande på arenan var vi fyra, de tre karriäristerna och en flicka från fyran. Vi hade mulet accepterat att vi nästa dag förmodligen skulle bli tvungna att dela på oss, att slåss mot karriäristerna och framför allt undvika varandra. "Är du vaken?" frågade jag med låg röst.

"Mmhm", muttrade Shadow sömndrucket.

"Om vi … delar på oss imorgon", började jag, fortfarande viskande för att inte väcka Winter eller Berry, och fuktade läpparna. "Ska vi dela på oss? Vi två? Det måste vi, eller hur? Jag vill inte döda dig Shadow. Jag skulle aldrig, aldrig, aldrig kunna göra något ont mot dig. Shadow-", babblade jag men avbröts av en välplacerad, mjuk kyss på mina läppar. Alla de onda tankar jag haft om Shadow den senaste tiden dunstade bort med detsamma och jag hämtade kort andan när Shadow tillslut avbröt kyssen.

"Jag ska skydda dig, Prune. In i det sista. Vi kommer på något." Jag kunde höra hur Shadow makade sig bort mot sin djurhud igen. Sättet han hade sagt det på. Det lät som om han redan hade bestämt sig för vem som skulle dö av oss två. Vilket jag också hade. Och jag trodde inte vi hade samma förslag.

* * *

**a/n: Lite kärleksdrabbel ser det ut som. Händelselöst kapitel, men nästa kapitel .. ohhhh .. det vill ni minsann inte missa! **

**Har för övrigt bestämt mig för att ställa upp i NaNoWriMo i år. Knappt två dagar kvar och jag har inte klart för mig vad tusan jag ska skriva om än. D: Någon annan som ska vara med? (: **

**Well, well. På återseende! **


	14. Chapter 14

"Gå inte för långt", påminde Berry för sjätte gången. "Det är lätt att tappa bort sig här uppe med all snö."

"Vi klarar oss, Berry", log jag. "Vi ska ju bara kolla fällorna."

"Här, Shadow. Ta dem här. Dem kan komma passande."

Shadow tog emot dem två knivarna som Winter räckte honom och verkade väga dem i händerna. "Behåll den ena, ni är obeväpnade annars." Shadow gav tillbaka en av knivarna till en motvillig Winter. "Ifall att."

"Vi ses senare, då. Var försiktiga!" Berry kramade om mig snabbt innan jag och Shadow lämnade snögrottan och började orientera oss ut mot djurfällorna. Dessa var några som Berry hade riggat upp i fjäll landskapet efter att ha skymtat en och annan kanin där. Efter att dem båda kusinerna varit så gästfria mot oss hade det gått ett tag sedan dem kollade fällorna, och det var mycket möjligt att något djur hade fastnat där. Så jag och Shadow hade erbjudit oss att gå och kolla dem. Fortfarande molade det vagt av smärta i axeln men jag övertygade en orolig Berry om att det inte kunde skada att röra lite på sig, trots att det var runt ett territorium där blodtörstiga ungdomar kunde gömma sig. Jag rös vid tanken.

Winter hade beskrivit exakt för Shadow hur vi skulle ta oss till fällorna och det var inte långt ifrån grottan. Jag och Shadow gick tysta bredvid varandra. Om någon skulle befinna sig i närheten var det ingen bra idé att prata för högt. Vi var inte precis osynliga där vi klev fram i den rent vita snön, jag med rött, lysande hår och Shadow med sitt mörka, skuggaktiga rufs. Mina tankar gled sakteliga in på ett ämne jag försökt undvika så länge som möjligt. Vår kyss igår kväll. Jag hade valt att inte nämna den när vi vaknade nästa morgon men så hade Winter kommit med ett "Ni verkade ha det mysigt inatt" och mina kinder hade blivit blossande röda. Fortfarande hade varken jag eller Shadow nämnt den och jag kände att det var dags att ändra på det.

"Shadow", började jag och harklade mig tyst. "Igår kväll. Vi pratade och- Ehm…" trevade jag.

"Prune, jag sa det för flera veckor sedan. Jag älskar dig. Jag menade det då och jag menar det nu."

"Jag älskar dig med, Sh-"

Min lättade bekännelse avbröts abrupt av ett kanonskott. Jag såg oroligt på Shadow. Flickan från fyrans kanon hade avlossats under morgonen, detta bevittnat av Berry och till och med utfört av ingen annan än Berry. Den äldre flickan hade varit så skakad när hon kom tillbaka med vattnet hon gått ut för att hämta och Winter hade tillslut fått ur henne att hon råkat på en liten flicka vid vattnet och hon hade handlat som vi alla hade. Detta var en fight till döden och hon dödade flickan. Detta betydde att kanonen som just avlossats antingen betydde att en av karriäristerna var döda. Eller…

"Berry och Winter", viskade jag. "Vi måste tillbaka." Ett nytt kanonskott avlossades och skakade om hela mig. "Fort." Jag började springa, med Shadow i hälarna med våra fotspår som vägledning tillbaka till vårt gömställe. Våra fotspår! Hur kunde vi vara så dumma och inte dölja dem? Dem måste ha lett karriäristerna rätt till snögrottan. Jag saktade ner när jag såg grottan framför mig. Tänk om karriäristerna fortfarande var där inne? Jag såg frågande på Shadow. Han mimade att jag skulle följa efter honom när han tyst smög in genom öppningen med sin kniv redo i ena handen.

"Berry!" utbrast jag förskräckt när min blick föll på den livlösa kroppen spetsad med ett svärd i bröstet. Hon var död. "Winter! Winter, är du okej?" Pojken låg på marken hostande och fräsande med en blodpöl runtom sig och hans snövita hår hade röda slingor dränkta i blod.

"Winter, hör du mig?" frågade Shadow och knäböjde bredvid den jämnårige pojken.

Winters ögon såg ofokuserat på Shadow innan hans blick gled över till förödaren. "Tack för kniven", sa Winter hest.

Det var Chronos, karriärist från ettan, som låg död i en hög på marken, med Winters kniv i hjärtat.

"Ni är fyra kvar. Någon av er två kan vinna detta", viskade Winter och jag märkte hur han inte räknade med sig själv när han sa 'fyra'. Han hostade åtagliga gånger och vände sin blick mot mig, med ett litet leende på läpparna. "Ditt hår har alltid vart så mycket mer färgfullt än mitt." Han drog en skakande hand genom sitt blodblandade hår innan hans blick blev mer frånvarande och en kanon avlossades.

**~oooooo~**

Shadow hade plockat till sig kniven från Chronos bröst och jag packade fort ihop lite packning innan vi stod utanför snögrottan, jag med tårar rinnande nerför kinderna och min hand i Shadows.

"Vi borde gå", sa Shadow tyst.

Jag svarade inte utan följde bara efter Shadow där vi började gå emot fällorna igen som vi aldrig kommit fram till förra gången. Men den här gången kom vi fram. Den närmsta fällan var tom.

Jag suckade tungt. "Jag går och kollar den andra fällan", sa jag till Shadow och väntade inte på svar innan jag sakta började gå mot nästa fälla, som inte skulle ligga särskilt långt bort. Jag var för trött och sargad för att se mig omkring, så jag såg inte den stora figuren som väntade på mig vid fällan. Jag såg inte Falk förens jag kände ett hårt slag i huvudet och allt blev svart.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hon vaknar", kvittrade en flickröst när jag sakta slog upp mina tunga ögonlock. "God morgon, Prunie."

Förskräckt såg jag vilka två som stod framför mig. Flickan från tvåan och Falk. De enda kvarstående karriäristerna. De enda kvarstående förutom mig och Shadow. Jag försökte febrilt röra mig men stoppades av ett rep som band mig till en trädstam. Mina händer var bakbundna och repet skar hårt in i handleden. "Vad vill ni?" väste jag. "Varför har ni inte dödat mig?" Det var karriärister vi snackade om. Dem borde ha dödat mig. Varför skulle dem inte göra det? Vad tjänar dem på att ha mig levande?

"Du förstår, Prunie", började Falk och tog två stora steg som minskade avståndet mellan oss drastiskt. "Din pojkvän är ett hinder för oss. Ett hinder från att vinna. Ett hinder som lätt kan röjas bort med hjälp av dig." Jag stirrade oförstående på honom. "Jag tror din pojkvän saknar dig. Ska vi inte bjuda in honom till vårt lilla te kalas?" Falk tryckte till min vänstra axel och jag flämtade till av smärta. "Blanca, är du gullig och räcker mig facklan?"

Mina ögon spärrades upp. En fackla betydde eld. Jag knep ihop ögonen när han förde den brinnande pinnen närmare mig. Jag var frestad att skriva, jag var så frestad att skrika. Men jag höll emot och försökte hålla den brinnande elden borta från mitt huvud. Tillslut kände jag hur värmen avtog. Jag öppnade försiktigt ögonen och såg en missnöjd Falk framför mig.

"Blanca?" frågade han och flickan steg fram igen.

Jag såg misstänksamt på flickan från tvåan, Blanca, när hon sakta gick mot mig med ett glättigt flin på läpparna. "Redo att ropa på lilla Shadow?" I hennes hand blänkte en kniv och när hon förde den närmare min bakbundna arm gick det upp för mig vad dem planerade. "Det kan göra lite ont."

Lite ont. Smärtan var outhärdlig. Blanca skar mig i armen med kniven och arbetade sig ner till min handled. Jag försökte att inte skrika, för det var precis vad dem ville att jag skulle. Det skulle leda Shadow till oss, och dem skulle döda honom. Jag bet mig i kinden för att inte skrika och blodsmaken exploderade i munnen.

"Vad om det gör mycket ont?" frågade Blanca och tog i hårdare med kniven.  
Jag skrek. Aldrig hade jag utstått sådan smärta. Aldrig. Det var värre än allt. Till och med värre än elden. Värre än min värsta mardröm. Jag kunde inte längre låta bli att skrika och jag hörde hur Falk och Blanca skrattade åt mig.

"Prune?" Rösten var långt borta och relativt svag, men jag kände igen Shadows röst. "Prune! Jag kommer, Prune!"

"Shadow, nej, nej!" skrek jag. "Nej! Snälla, stanna! Dem dödar dig! Shadow!"

"Bingo", sa Falk nöjt och ropade till Blanca som lät min arm vara, och placerade istället den blodiga kniven mot min strupe, i väntan på Shadow.

"Nej, Shadow!" grät jag. "Snälla, nej!" Smärtan i armen hade redan avtagit, eller så hade armen domnat bort rättare sagt. Hade det inte varit för att jag stod tätt bunden till ett träd hade jag fallit omkull. Det var svårare och svårare att fokusera på träden framför mig som verkade dansa i en stark storm, trots att det var helt vindstilla.

"Prune!" rösten kom bakifrån och jag hörde hur Shadow flämtade. Min arm kan inte ha varit någon trevlig syn. "Är hon okej? Vad har ni gjort med henne?" skrek han. Jag hade aldrig hört honom så arg eller förtvivlad innan och det skar till i hjärtat.

Shadow kom runt trädstammen så jag kunde se honom, ilskna tårar stilla rinnande nerför hans kinder. "Jag är ledsen, Shadow", viskade jag svagt.

"Välkommen, Shadow", sa Falk och slog ut med händerna, den ena hårt knuten runt ett spjut. "Vad trevligt att du bestämde dig för att komma förbi." Shadow lyfte sin kniv och Falk nickade mot Blanca som tryckte knivbladet mot min strupe. "Om du försöker med några tricks kommer din flickvän vara död. Var så säker."

"Vad vill ni ha?" morrade Shadow och sänkte sin kniv.

"Är det inte uppenbart?" frågade Falk med ett leende spelande på hans läppar. "Vi vill ha dig, Shadow. Död. Då släpper vi flickan."  
Shadow nickade fundersamt.

"Shadow, gör det inte", sa jag förtvivlat. "Dem kommer inte släppa mig. Dem kommer döda mig också, och sen vinner någon av dem."  
Men Shadow verkade ha en plan redo. Innan någon hann reagera hade Shadows kniv flugit iväg mot Falk och träffat honom mitt i bröstet. Den stora kroppen slog i marken. Shadow närmade sig Blanca och hon tryckte knivbladet hårdare mot min strupe och en rännil blod rann nerför min hals.

"Om du kommer närmare dödar jag henne", varnade Blanca, men man kunde skymta rädslan i hennes röst. Jag flämtade svagt efter luft.  
Ett plötsligt svooosh hördes och ingen var beredd på vad som hände. Blanca tog skrämt ett steg bakåt vid det plötsliga ljudet som verkade kommit från ingenstans. Hennes kniv lämnade min strupe för någon sekund och Shadow tog chansen. Hans andra kniv placerade han i Blancas mage som förvånat skrek till och föll baklänges.

Jag vände mig om för att ropa till Shadow att han lyckades, att han hade räddat mig, att vi båda var vid livet när jag kom av mig helt vid synen av Shadow, stapplande mot mig med Falks spjut genom magen. "Shadow", flämtade jag.

Shadow snubblade förbi Blanca och ryckte sin kniv ur hennes mage innan han praktiskt taget kröp mot mig och skar loss repet som höll mig bunden. Jag föll ihop på knä när det starka repet lossade sitt grepp om mig.

"Är du okej, Prune?" viskade Shadow och kollapsade sedan bredvid mig.

"Jag är okej, Shadow", grät jag. "Är du okej?" Klart han inte var. Blodet forsade ur såret där spjutet fortfarande satt.

En kanon avlossades och jag flög ner mot Shadows hand för att känna hans puls, och drog en lättnads suck när den fortfarande slog. Än så länge. Jag vände mig om och såg på Falks livlösa kropp. Han hade gjort det han kom för att göra. Döda Shadow. Min blick föll på Blancas kropp i en pöl med blod just som hennes kanon avlossades. 22 ungdomar var döda. 23 skulle dö. Och det var Shadow som var på tur.

"Du har vunnit, Prune", sa Shadow svagt.

Jag tog hans hand mellan mina båda. "Du är inte d-död, Shadow."

"Vill du göra mig en tjänst?" frågade han och såg på mig med sina bruna, vackra ögon.

"Vad som helst."

"Ta hand om dig", viskade Shadow.

"Det ska jag. Jag lovar." Jag kysste honom på jässan.

Shadows ögon rörde sig frånvarande bort från mitt ansikte, från mig, från arenan. Från denna värld. Ett kanonskott avlossades.

* * *

**a/n: wowowowowo! Ser ut som om spelen fick sin vinnare tillslut! Vad tycker ni? På torsdag kommer en epilog! **


	16. Chapter 16, epilog

**Epilog**

Solens värmande sken lyste upp den lilla gläntan i skogen. Jag låg utsträckt på den slitna filten och blickade upp på himlen med händerna bakom nacken. Där jag låg och funderade över huruvida Ilana, mor och Shadow kanske kunde se mig log jag sorgset.

"Jag älskar er alla tre", sa jag, tillräckligt högt för att en ekorre skulle fly över gläntan. Jag fingrade på ekorrberlocken på mitt armband som fortfarande prydde min handled. Den var aningen nött efter tiden på arenan, men behöll fortfarande den ursprungliga formen av en ekorre som Shadow täljt för så länge sen.

En månad hade gått sedan Spelen och jag, Oliver och far bodde nu i ett av de flottaste husen i Distrikt sju. Ett hus i Vinnarbyn. För jag hade vunnit Hungerspelen. Tack vare Shadow.

Jag drog en hand genom mitt korta hår. Jag hade bestämt mig för att ha det kort, jag trivdes med det. Jag saknade inte ens mitt långa hår som jag haft innan arenan. Det var nog det enda jag inte saknade från den tiden. Mardrömmarna från branden hade nästan försvunnit då, nu vaknade jag upp skrikandes igen, med drömmar om branden och spelen, mixade tillsammans. En blandning som inte var särskilt trivsam att uppleva. Och jag saknade Shadow. Jag saknade honom så mycket. Jag bad honom tyst att ta hand om sig, precis som jag lovat att ta hand om mig.

Solen var på väg att gå ner. Jag vek ihop filten och la den i korgen bredvid kullen. På den lilla gräsklädda upphöjningen i marken hade jag planterat ett plommon träd som sakta skulle växa och kasta sin skugga över Shadows täljda ekorre. Jag skänkte Shadow ett tyst tack, innan jag begav mig bort från gläntan med Shadows knivar i en liten korg om armen. Jag hade lovat Hunter att ta med knivarna från gläntan till honom. När jag stannade till utanför att hans hus stod det en kvinna på trappsteget. Jag kände genast igen henne. Det var Shadows mor.

"Mrs Alexander?" frågade jag trevande och tog några steg närmare kvinnan.

Hennes hår var mörkt och lockigt, likt hennes sons. Hennes bruna ögon blev stora när hon fick syn på mig. "Prune." Det var inget utrop, inte heller var det en fråga, eller en hälsningsfras. Det var ett konstanterande. Jag var ett levande konstanterande på att det var jag som kom hem levande, och inte hennes son. Att hennes son offrade sig för mig. "Prune", upprepade hon. "På slåtterdagen, när Shadow anmälde sig frivilligt, jag sa aldrig farväl till honom. Jag trodde han visste vad han höll på med, jag trodde han skulle komma hem till mig, och vi skulle leva lyckliga. Men jag förstod inte…" Albelena Alexander skakade på huvudet och såg på mig. "Jag förstod inte att han gjorde det för att skydda dig, för att han älskade dig och att han skulle göra vad som helst för att hålla dig vid liv. Att han skulle offra sitt eget liv för dig. Jag har aldrig trott på kärlek, Prune. Och jag är säker på att Shadow inte gjorde det heller innan han träffade dig. Det har aldrig riktigt existerat kärlek i vår familj. Men du, Prune, har fått mig att förstå kärlek igen. Du har fått mig att inse att du inte kan leva utan kärlek, även om det må bli din undergång." Jag hann se en tår rinna nerför kvinnans kind innan hon omfamnade mig i en välbekant, varm kram. Jag log. Jag log för mig och för Shadow.

* * *

**a/n: Nu, mina kära vänner, är denna ff slut! Det är första gången jag har lagt upp en hel ff, med slut och allt, så känn er stolta för att ni har deltagit i denna process. Tack 3 Med det säger väl jag hedjå, i alla fall för denna gången. **


End file.
